


The China Dish Dragon

by INFJ_REAPER597



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFJ_REAPER597/pseuds/INFJ_REAPER597
Summary: I wrote this story somewhere between 7th and 8th grade. It's short but one of the earliest writings I still have.Maybe one day I will finish the whole story (or more like write all of it down because this was mostly plotless). 😊
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The China Dish Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story somewhere between 7th and 8th grade. It's short but one of the earliest writings I still have. 
> 
> Maybe one day I will finish the whole story (or more like write all of it down because this was mostly plotless). 😊

Sword clutched in hand, Evelyn dodged arrows whistling past her. She ran gracefully avoiding every threat with ease. With every sword swung in her direction, she deflected it with her own and stuck with exact precision, never stopping to slow her speed. Music filled her head with the sounds of drums, beating out the rhythm that she danced to. Each step was full of elegance that left her dress fluttering around her knees as she stuck her opponents to the ground. Her hair trailed behind her, the color of sunshine, making her way toward her target. 

The beast snorted and snaked his tail along the ground behind itself trying earnestly to escape the thick ropes that secured him to the ground. His large scales, the size of dish plates, reflected in the sun, sending off flashes of rich hews of blue and white. 

***

My dance slowly carved its path toward him as I brought down the last of the soldiers. I finally stood facing the beast and gently reached out and placed my small hand on the top of his nose. He recoiled back as far as he could, momentarily forgetting the ropes that dug under his scales. I stared into his sapphire eyes and for a brief moment, remembering all the horrible stories I have heard about such beasts. How they have terrorized villages with their breath of fire. How terrifying they were with their snake-like tongues, bat-like wings, and slit eyes. But when I looked into the creature's eyes I couldn’t see an evil beast that would kill for no reason, but a beast that was terrified and that was judged unjustly for protecting itself. My mind wanders to how humans are so narrow-minded and cannot see that they are killing the dragons for the same reasons the dragons kill them. 

In an instant, my hand finds itself wrapped around the nearest rope and my free hand slides my sword in my sheath and replaces it with a dagger. Then I set to work sawing at the ropes one by one until each falling loose. Suddenly I am thrown backward by a wing stretching outwards. From my sprawled position on the ground, I watch the dragon break free from the last ropes and fling itself into the sky. Each wing beat sending a gust of wind, swirling leaves across the ground and sending my hair in every direction. I lie there and watch as the beast soars into the sky until it disappears from sight.


End file.
